Call Me Your Wife
by JCap
Summary: One-Shot after the events of 8x08. This is just my take on what could have 'possibly' happened after the episode faded out. Fluff and Smut...what more could you ask for? ;


Once again, thank you SO much for the response to my last one-shot. You inspired me to write yet another for the next episode. It was a pretty good episode wasnt it? Gotta love Arizona's speeches...she's full of suprises! I've heard that this Thursday's Grey's is going to be the last until January...I HATE these long hiatus'! Anyway, from the promo to this weeks Grey's it looks like its going to be drama filled with Alex and Meredith. I was thinking of doing a one-shot, possibly two or three shot of what ever happens in that episode, but with Callie or Arizona involved instead of Alex and Meredith. If you guys would be interested in seeing something like that let me know and if the episode turns out to be as awesome as it looks, it'll give me something to entertain my self with during the hiatus. Thanks for reading :)

(Dont worry, I havent forgotten about my other stories. Certain things have happened however that make writing All Around the World alot harder now)!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huddled over a half glass of wine in a secluded booth at Joe's, Arizona sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

And what a long day it had been!

She'd been happy this morning. More than that actually, she'd been _excited_ at what the day ahead would bring. She'd heard many wonderful things about Polly, the highly anticipated ped's prospective and after having to kick Karev up the ass for the last few months, it was sure to be a refreshing change to have someone actually _striving_ to give their all during their 5th year of residency.

She'd awoken early to soft wet kisses being trailed down her naked body by her beautiful wife, which had ultimately led to a very satisfying orgasm shortly after. After returning the favour….twice, they'd carried out the now perfected routine of getting Sofia ready for day-care. They took it in turns to do certain things while the other got ready. It was like a rely race…..Sofia being the baton. Albeit a living and much cuter version to pass on.

After dropping their daughter off at the hospitals day-care, the couple had made their way through the hospital, giggling and flirting like school kids. Bumping into Meredith Grey and her patient…..that's when Arizona's day had begun to turn sour.

At first she hadn't realised who the patient had been. That was until her wife had almost squealed 'Mama O'Malley' and embraced the older woman. _George's mum_, she'd thought to herself. She always knew how close the 2 women had been, despite the Latina's marriage to the woman's son being so brief.

Standing there, watching the scene between ex mother and daughter in law had been so bittersweet. That was until Callie had introduced her as _Dr Robbins_, and only….._Dr Robbins_. That's when the exchanged had turned only bitter for the blonde. She thought they were passed all this. It had been 3 years since they'd gotten together for god sake. Why did Callie still feel the need to hide her true feelings from some people?

After receiving a call from the new Peds prospective, Arizona had wandered off, saying goodbye to her….._Dr Torres._

Yea, 2 could play that game.

As the morning progressed and the tour of the peds wing with Polly had gone on, Arizona had found herself understanding Callie's situation a bit better. Louise O'Malley was the Latina's ex-husbands, _super_ Catholic, mother in law. Being the soft hearted woman Callie was, of course it was going to be difficult for her to explain the situation. What with the liking women now and having a kid with her best friend, then almost losing it all in a car crash her girlfriend got them in to.

Yea, it was _alot_ for anyone to digest. If Mrs O'Malley was only here for a day or 2, was it worth throwing a spanner in the works? It didn't really come as a surprise when her wife came to find her just before lunch. The Latina had gushed more than Arizona would have liked in front of the peds perspective, but after sending Polly away, she'd explained to Callie that she understood her situation. Realistically, she knew where her wife was coming from.

What she hadn't included in her spiel however was the fact she'd of liked….just once, without having to be prompted, for Callie to be completely honest and open from the start. To not hide behind white lies and unspoken words. They were so happy and so in love…. Why Callie felt she needed to hide that baffled her at times.

After _kind of _getting herself back on track, it hadn't been long before Arizona felt like she was flagging again. As great and dedicated to the peds work as Polly had been….she just wasn't Karev. Lazy and excruciatingly frustrating as _he_ was, Arizona had a soft spot for the man. She knew she'd been harping on about her own protégé for most of the day…..even more so when she turned to see Polly in mid-yawn during her speech about Karev and African babies. She just saw the potential the man had and it annoyed her that he was hell bent on being an ass.

She'd hoped that with him seeing her gush over another peds' fellow that it would give Karev the wake up call she'd been trying desperately to give him since the start of his 5th year. It seemed to be working…..until she over heard Polly on the phone 15 minutes ago, right in the ear-shot of Karev. So much for that plan.

Today sucked!

She'd been in here nearly an hour now waiting for _Dr Torres _to finish some emergency surgery and was half way through her 3rd glass of wine. Mark had Sofia for the next couple of nights meaning she and Callie could get drunk and not worry about being irresponsible.

Hearing the door to Joe's open, she looked up and there she was. Callie's eye's landed straight on Arizona's in the corner of the room. It was the booth they always tried to get when they were wanting to be incognito from their friends. She saw Callie lift her hand to her mouth and indicate she was getting a drink and did the blonde want another. Looking at her half empty glass then back up to Callie she nodded in response. She watched the Latina move towards the bar and talk to Joe.

Her heart had began to flutter the moment her wife had come into view. Just the mere thought of her wife did that to her. Was it the same for Callie? Did the Latina's heart skip a beat when she caught sight of her? Was she just being pathetic after a sucky day?

Probably….

Picking up her wine she took a generous mouthful, her cheeks puffing out as she attempted to swallow the liquid in one go. A few moments later, Callie made her way over.

'Hey, sorry I'm late. Surgery got a little complicated. Here…' she said, placing the 2 glasses of what looked like whiskey onto the table.

'The hard stuff? The blonde questioned.

'Mhmm…' Callie replied. 'It feels like a hard stuff kind of night.' Taking a seat opposite the blonde, the Latina lifted her glass between them, toasting with the air as she took a mouthful of the drink. After screwing up her face while she swallowed, she let out a long breath. 'What a day…..' she sighed.

'I'll drink to that.' Arizona said. The remains of her wine forgotten, she picked up the new glass, tossing it back in it's entirety.

'Ooh…' Callie gasped. 'Knockin' them back with the big dogs tonight, huh babe?'

Sucking in a lung full of air, the blonde nodded her head. 'Yep!'

Sensing her wife's dampened mood, Callie reached her hand across the table. 'Everything alright?'

The blonde shrugged. 'It's just been one of those days…'

One of the Latina's brows lifted as she watched her wife slide her finger around the rim of the now empty glass between them. 'Mhmm. Wona talk about it? Is it that peds' perspective? Was she a let down…..ohh, did she come on to you or something?' she asked with a laugh, but after seeing Arizona stare blankly back at her, her face dropped. 'Oh my god, she came on to you?'

Arizona rolled her eye's. 'She did _not_ come on to me Calliope!'

The Latina let out a breath. 'Just aswell. I'd of gone wife-zilla on her ass!'

'You mean all _Dr Torres_-zilla on her ass….' the blonde half teased, half jabbed.

Callie pulled back slightly. 'Wait, what? Arizona, are you still upset about the whole Mama O'Malley thing? Coz I thought we sorted that this morning? You _told_ me you were alright with it…'

'Yea, I was…..I am….' She sighed and leant against the back of the seat. 'It's just been a long day. Polly was great and everything, she's just not Karev. I wanted to make him jealous. I thought that would make him get off his ass and actually try, but that idea went out the window about 15 minutes ago. So I guess I'm back to square one with him and I felt like you and I took a step back this morning too. I went from your wife one moment…' she said, lifting her hand in dictation, '…to just your colleague, _Dr Robbins, _a few hours later. Ok, it doesn't bother me, not really….I know the reason's behind it, but still….' She paused to take in a deep breath. 'It just feels like a nit picking kind of day.'

Across the table, Callie wasn't sure what to say to that. It seemed whatever she'd say, her wife would, as she said….nit pick. Leaning forward, she took a hold of the hand that had gone back to circling the rim of the glass. 'I told Mama O'Malley.'

The blonde looked up, in search of confirmation of what she thought Callie's words meant. 'You did?'

Callie nodded. 'In true Callie Torres fashion. I kind of blabbed it out. She'd just woken up and I told her I liked girls….' A laugh escaped her as she continued. 'Realising how that sounded I corrected myself and said _women. _I told her you were my wife, that we had a daughter and I thought she was crying coz she was angry, but she wasn't. She was so happy for me. She wanted to see a picture of our baby girl and she cried so hard. She's always wanted a grandchild of her own.' She paused for a few seconds, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

'I'm oozing happiness apparently. She said she'd always noticed how down I seemed in the past. She always saw through my façade but now…..now she can see how undeniably happy I am. To her, love is love. If you're lucky enough to find someone who makes your heart sing and you theirs, who cares if its with another woman? You just have to grab on to it and hold on with all your might.' A wide smile graced her lips. 'I'm never allowed to let you go….Mama O'Malley's orders…' she laughed. She looked into her wife's eyes, noticing they too were glistening with tears. 'She said you're a beautiful woman.'

A blush appeared on Arizona's cheeks at the compliment.

'She's right too. You're so beautiful and so sexy, so smart and skilled and I'm an idiot for even thinking of hiding my love for you from anyone…..no matter who they are.' Her eye's looked over to the right, just behind Arizona. 'You see over there….' The blonde turned her head, looking towards the toilets. 'My life changed in that restroom. _You _changed my life in that restroom, in so many ways. Sure we've had our ups and downs but look at us. Look at where we are. We're successful, we're married and we're parents.' She put her right hand over her heart and nodded. 'This is what I dreamt of as a little girl. Granted, you're a lot prettier then the person I _thought _I'd be marrying…' she grinned, causing the blonde to laugh. '….but I seriously wouldn't have it any other way_. You _are my dream Arizona Robbins and I promise you…..today is the last time I ever shun you…' she said with every ounce of sincerity she possessed. 'I promise…' she finished at a whisper.

Squeezing the Latina's hand in her own, Arizona leant forward, indicating for Callie to do the same. They kissed tenderly. 'I love you…' she told her. 'That's exactly the kind of thing I needed to hear.'

'It's the exact kind of thing that needed to be said. I love you babe.' Running her hands up Arizona's arms from across the table, she looked off to the side for a moment. Looking back at her wife she smirked. 'And I'm going to show you exactly how much.' Grabbing her bag, she took a hold of Arizona's hand and dragged her off the chair.

'Cal, wait…..what are you doing?' The Latina never answered her as she continued into the toilets.

Across the bar, Cristina smirked and held her hand out towards a scowling April. 'You don't know they're actually going to…._do it, _in there…'

Yang scoffed. 'I was Callie's roommate for years. I've seen her strike her moves more than I care to admit. Now pay up sucker.' Grumbling, April thrust 20$ into Cristina's still outstretched hand. 'A-thank you kindly.' She stretched the note between her 2 hands before slipping it down her top and into her bra for safe keeping.

'I get that Dr Torres would be up for sex in a bathroom, but Dr Robbins?' April exclaimed. 'I mean she works with kids.'

Meredith shook her head and laughed. 'It's the nice, perky one's you have to watch out for. Plus, it was Arizona that made the move on Callie in that exact same bathroom a few years back.'

'She did?'

'Again with being the ex roommate here, she is wild in the sheets.' April raised an eyebrow towards the Korean doctor. 'Not that I know from personal experience, but no matter how thick the walls in our apartment were….nothing block's out primal screams. Sometimes I didn't know if Blondie was giving her an orgasm or butchering her.'

'I think I've heard enough…' April said, standing up and walking to the bar, leaving the other 2 women looking after her.

'Virgins…' the twisted sisters said in unison.

Back in the restroom, Callie was stood behind the blonde in one of the cubicles. Her hands we're beneath her wife's top, groping the bra clad breasts firmly while her lips assaulted the milky neck before her.

Arizona's hands were braced against the wall of the cubicle, enjoying and holding herself up as Callie ground in to her ass….aswell as all the other delicious things she was doing. 'Cal….we shouldn't. Someone could walk in. We're….we're doctors….we're responsible parents….we're….we're….'

'We're neither of them tonight..' Callie whispered into her ear before engulfing the lobe, sucking it hard into her mouth.

'Oh….god, that's good' the blonde gasped, feeling shivers course down her spine.

'You like that?' Callie purred. Her right hand began to slip down over her wife's taut stomach. She slipped her fingers easily beneath the waistband of the black stretchy pants and underwear. 'I know something else you'll find just as…._good_…' Sliding over the short curls, she dipped her middle finger through the moist lips below. 'So wet Arizona. It's exactly how I like you…' She held the blonde close to her, feeling the smaller woman quiver in her arms when her fingers teased the bundle of nerves between her legs. 'Spread open for me more, baby.'

Being the ever dutiful wife she was, Arizona slid her right leg along the floor, making way for Callie's hand to fit snugly between her thighs. 'You _Dr Torres _are very, very bad…'

A throaty chuckle left Callie. 'You didn't say that to me this morning. Infact, I definitely remember you telling me I was oh so fucking….amazing…' Pushing the blondes bra up and off her wife's breasts, the Latina's left hand finally took the naked flesh into the palm of her hand. Her right hand in the mean time continue to slip more firmly though the increasingly wet lips between Arizona's legs. 'Tell me how much you want me…'

The blonde's breathing had quicken as her body eagerly anticipated what was to come. She'd been so lost in the feeling of lightly thrusting against the barely there fingers that she almost didn't register what the Latina had said. 'Mmm, you know how much I want you.'

'I want to hear you say it.' To emphasise her point, she pressed more firmly into the blonde's engorged clit.

'Ohhhh..' Arizona gasped, her hips bucking at the contact. 'Sh-shouldn't you be the one sexy talking to me?'

Callie's tongue slipped out, licking along the underside of her wife's ear. 'I'm trying something new tonight….._Dr Robbins_…' she said with a smile.

The blonde shivered at the sensations between her legs and around her neck. It felt as though Callie was touching her all over. 'Y-you don't think sex in a public restroom is new enough for one ni-night' she gasped, feeling 2 of Callie's fingers push inside of her. 'Sh-shit…' she whispered, grinding down on the firm digits. Her fingers curled against the flat wall as she tried to find something to grab onto.

'We're both adaptable Arizona. Besides, this is our restroom. It'll always hold a special place in my heart because it's the day it started to mend.'

The blonde pushed her ass against Callie's front, eliciting a deep moan from her wife. 'You have no idea how glad I am that after a week of stalking, I plucked up the courage to talk to you!'

Callie laughed deeply. 'Stalking? You actually stalked me?' She loosened her hold slightly. 'Hmm, I'm not sure I realise what I got myself in to…' She started to ease her fingers out of their warm, wet glove, that was until Arizona's hand grabbed at it, keeping her hand in place.

'Don't….you….dare!' The blonde warned. 'You worked me all up and there's no way you're leaving me high and dry!'

Smirking behind the blonde, Callie suddenly pushed forward, causing Arizona's whole body to press into the cubicle wall. She hit the solid wood with such force that the air in her lungs came bursting out. 'Callie…' she gasped. Her left cheek was pressed against the wall while her wife leant around her, putting her own right cheek against the wall in front of her face. The fingers Callie had inside her began to slide in and out once again.

'High and dry, _Dr Robbins_?' Callie laughed sarcastically. 'Can you feel this baby? You're anything but _dry_ right now.' Her thumb moved up, running circles around the erect clit.

From the delicious sensations Callie was creating between her legs, to being trapped against the cubicle wall and then the fear factor of being caught having sex…..it was almost too much excitement for the perky peds attending. She stared back at her wife, who's nose was almost touching her own. This feeling of entrapment was turning her on more than she could even describe. Perhaps bringing bondage in to the bedroom would be something they should talk about.

Callie was growing impatient at her wife's silence so pushed into her more firmly. 'Tell me Dr Robbins…'

'Oh god…I….I want you to keep doing that…' the blonde gasped.

'Doing what?' Callie pushed on.

'Doing that…with you fingers. I w-want you deeper…..harder and I want you to….oh yes, I want you to call me you wife.'

Their eyes never broke contact while the blonde had spoken. Callie smiled back at her, continuing to rub the soft walls surrounding her fingers. 'You want me to call you my wife?'

'Mhmm, I'm your wife and I want to hear you say it…'

Callie pushed herself into the blonde's body as much as she could. Her hips began to thrust firmly against the ass in front, causing her fingers to delve deeper inside her partner. 'Arizona…' she breathed. 'My wife…. I love you.' Removing her left hand from beneath the blonde's shirt she sought out her partners, lacing their fingers together before bringing them above their heads. 'I want to feel you let go_….my wife_…' She pressed her body deeper still into the smaller frame, her fingers still sliding easily inside the tight entrance. 'I want to hear _my wife _scream out in ecstasy. I want _my wife _to cry my name as I fuck her like she's never been fucked before.'

Their ragged breaths washed over one another's face's. Arizona's leant forward so her forehead rested against the Latina's. 'I-I'm so close Calliope.'

'I know you are baby…..let go.' She picked up the pace of her thrusting, crashing her hips hard into the blonde's ass. The movement created just enough friction to cause her own sex to tingle in approval. The sight of her wife's flushed face and the sounds pouring out of her beautiful mouth were almost enough encouragement to make her fall over the edge. 'Oh god…' she groaned, her own orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. '_My wife _can make me come without even touching me…' Her thrusts quickened yet again….her fingers sinking deeper into her wife. Her hand was drenched in Arizona's arousal now….a feeling that made her clit tighten in pleasure. 'Y-you're gona make me come _my wife_….ohh, fu-fuck, baby…' she whispered.

Right on the edge herself, Arizona gripped tightly at Callie's hand above her head. 'Open your eye's Calliope….I want to see you.' The second the Latina's dark eyes focused on her, Arizona's body completely tensed up. 'Oh my….godddd…' she growled, her hips barely able to move between her wife's body and the wall, but even the slightest thrust of her hips sent shocks throughout her body.

Seeing her wife fall over the edge and feeling her fingers be completely consumed by the hungry contracting walls, Callie crashed over the edge herself. Her hold against her wife tightened as she bucked hard against her. 'Oh shit….oh shit….' she chanted.

Their bodies shook together, drawing out every last spasm their orgasms created. The only thing that could be heard within the restroom was the heavy breathing coming from behind the middle cubicle. That was until the low creak of the restroom door bounced form the walls. 'Yo Torres, Roller girl….hate to break up the girl on girl action you got going on but there's a line forming out here. Unless you want an audience I'd suck it up, or should I say lick it up quicker and get out here.'

Callie's head had come to rest on Arizona's shoulder and she found herself bouncing slightly as Arizona laughed silently beneath her. It took a few seconds for either of them to answer but it was Callie who lifted her head and spoke. 'Cristina, we're not doing anything in here…'

'Yea right, so how do you explain the orgasmic squeals I heard when I opened the door.'

'That was just….you know, sometimes when you stretch….you're….you're inner porn star comes out…' She pretended to stretch in the cubicle, letting out a high pitched sigh. Arizona pressed her forehead against the cubicle wall as she tried not to laugh.

'Save it Torres, I shared an apartment with you guys remember. I saw enough of those sexy eyes to know when to sleep at Owens. You got 30 seconds.'

Hearing the door click back into place, Callie took a deep breath, letting it out against the back of her wife's neck.

'Calliope, I don't think I can walk properly…' the blonde giggled.

Callie grinned as she extracted herself from against her wife. 'You'll be fine. If anyone asks we'll just say the wine got to you.'

Free from the Latina's hold the blonde turned around, leaning her back against the toilet wall. She let out a long breath, her mind processing what had just happened. 'Never done that before…'

Callie laughed, leaning into her wife again. 'Me either…..but I enjoyed it immensely.' They kissed for several seconds until remembering Cristina's threat. Opening the stall door, they sauntered out into the main area. Standing at the sinks they gave each other sideways glances. Callie loved seeing Arizona's blonde locks sticking to her sweat covered face. Even more so when she was the one to have caused it. She hoped this desire she felt for her wife never ceased to exist. 'So, _Dr Robbins_….' Callie started, lifting an eyebrow to the blonde. 'How about we head home. I've got this insatiable itch that only _my wife _knows how to scratch.'

Shutting off the tap, Arizona grabbed a paper towel. 'Well, _Dr Torres_…..your _wife_ likes the sound of that. She'd be more than happy to assist you with this itch.'

The door opened and several women came barging into the restroom, grumbling about the weird bouncer like woman that had stood outside. Looking from the women to her wife, she leant in. 'I'm going to scratch that itch so hard, _Dr Torres_.'

With a face breakingly wide smile, Callie dried her own hands and followed her wife out of the restroom.

Walking back through the bar, they moved passed Cristina, Meredith and April. 'You're welcome…' Cristina called.

Turning back around, Arizona looked back at the residents. 'We're welcome?' she spoke, faking innocence.

'Don't give me that crap Blondie. That grin Torres has going right now speaks a thousand words.'

Coming closer to the table, Arizona leant in. 'You should kindly remember that we are your superiors Dr Yang and I for one don't appreciate a smart mouth.'

Cristina couldn't help herself. Maybe it was the alcohol she'd drank or possibly the smug grin Callie was sporting behind the blonde's back that caused her to push the peds doctor just that little bit further. 'That's not what Callie told me…' she teased.

Arizona was taken off guard slightly by Cristina's comeback. She wasn't used to being answered back. Looking over her shoulder to her wife, she frowned upon seeing Callie biting her lip hard in an attempt to not laugh. Pursing her lips, she turned back to the residents, 2 of whom seemed to be looking at the table, trying to control their own smiles from appearing.

'Alright then Dr Yang, report to peds Monday morning, you're on my service for the week.'

'Wait.…wh…..you can't, I'm on Dr Alt…'

'I'm sure Dr Altman won't mind me borrowing you for the week. Besides, you loved it a few years back. We're going to have super fun together with all those sick little humans. _Super_ fun, Yang!'

As the blonde took a step back, Cristina stared back at her open mouthed. 'That's the thanks I get for body blocking the toilets for you lesbian bunnies?'

'We went to the toilet Cristina….that's all. We're doctors, and parents…..not some horny teenage girls. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife and I are heading home. Goodnight doctors.'

'Goodnight Dr Robbins…' Meredith and April said in unison.

As the blonde turned to leave, Callie leant towards the residents. 'Don't worry Yang, she's messing with you…' With a wink she backed away. 'Oh and thanks for the heads up…' she replied, cocking her head to the restrooms.

'Calliope…' Arizona called, causing the Latina to quickly turn and retreat after her.

As the married couple left the bar, Cristina turned to her fellow residents. 'Torres is so getting topped tonight.'

Meredith nodded and looked at April. 'Told ya…..always the nice, perky ones!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
